mutklutk_invasionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Outsider
The Outsider The Outsider didn't make his debut in the Mutk series until season 2. Where they were presumably heroes as they fought Mutk, and later helped the heroes defeat Mutk in the final battle. The Outsider has mostly basic abilities. However The Outsider was shown to use a lot of unique abilities such as an absorbing ability similar to Ditto/Omega and Viaton (however he wasn't shown using this ability yet in Mutk Invasion). The Outsider was shown to have the ability to create portals where he can travel to different dimensions and universes which he only seems to use when they are about to lose. The Outsider was shown to have a very overpowered ability called Deathly Enrage where he gains a 10x multiplier, and can go far higher depending how angry he is, and the angrier he is the longer the ability will last, and the stronger he gets. In Lutk Invasion he doesn't have a big role as he did in Mutk Invasion season 2. Where he and The Insider meets Corruptgee, and fight him where The Outsider gained a perfected version of Deathly Enrage. After the fight, he returned to help the heroes fight Cross Mutk, and other fights Events in NP and WC to Mutk/Lutk Invasion (WC) Season 1 The Outsider doesn't have a very big role in season 1 of WC, and only had a minor villain role. He first appeared to Weegee and Malleo. However once The Outsider revealed he was evil to them they attacked The Outsider. He put up a bigger fight then Vileon did earlier in the season, but still ultimately lost to them. Later he fought with Vileon just, because he tripped on him. However unlike his fight Weegee and Malleo The Outsider defeated Vileon even when he was using Ultra Rage, but Zelos broke up the fight as he sensed the heroes are coming. The Outsider decided to teleport away. (WC) Season 2 The Outsider unlike season 1 he had an huge role in season 2 being the main villain. (Off screen) After he teleported away he met with his partner The Insider where they also met with Sqeegee together they decided to eliminate Weegee and their friends, so they teleported to where the fight with Galaxion was taking place. (On screen) The heroes sense The Outsider, and they fought each other again, but this time The Insider introduced himself to the heroes. Although The Outsider was getting angry, and teleported the heroes, and himself into the Epic Universe dimension. There they continued their fight, but The Outsider and Insider decided to flee hoping they'll be trapped in the Epic Universe dimension. (Off Screen) However later they sensed the heroes return back to their own dimension in the Pink Universe. The Insider volunteered to take them out, and left. After the fight The Insider came back in defeat having to travel not only through time, and through universes to come back. The Outsider was disappointed, and decided they should all fight them. (On Screen) They teleported during another Galaxion fight, but Galaxion didn't want them to interfere, but The Outsider froze time, and they shot a combined blast at Galaxion. The Outsider wanted to see how Sqeegee will do against the heroes, and let them fight. However as the fight continued, and got more intense and chaotic The Insider convinced The Outsider to leave, and ditch Sqeegee. Later the heroes went into the portal with The Outsider and Insider there they fought with each other. Although they were losing, so they decided to fuse. They continued to fight, but only the stronger heroes fought him. However The Neutral-Sider had one last trick up his sleeve when he powered up into The Exerter. Although their time in the fusion ran out, and they defused. Hermin then killed The Insider, and The Outsider used Deathly Enrage, and dueled with Weegee saying he uses his friends to protect himself. However Weegee transformed into a upgraded version of his dark form.The Outsider saw that he was going to lose, and absorbed every hero's power who had a dark form (except Weegee). The Outsider then fought all the heroes. The Outsider was easily winning the fight as he was dominating the heroes. Until Laneegee blinded The Outsider, and Galaxion and Weegee punched The Outsider out of the portal. (NP) Season 4 The Outsider was revealed to have fought the heroes with The Insider earlier on in the season, and defeated them. However The Outsider and Insider later fought with Affilate, but they didn't put up a very good fight. As not even their fusion using Deathly Enrage wasn't enough to defeat him, so they teleported away. They later fought with Ghostom alone, and they were losing until they fused and used Deathly Enrage on top of that. After that Ghostom was losing, and the rest of the heroes teleported to where they were. The weaker heroes then fought with him. However since he was using Deathly Enrage The Neutral-Sider won, and the stronger heroes were forced to fight him. They were having a better time fighting The Neutral-Sider. However ???????? decided to fight The Neutral-Sider himself using a new form. After that The Neutral-Sider put up a very poor fight even with his Deathly Enrage being stronger then before. However Affilate teleports there, and ???????? retreats. Leaving The Neutral-Sider to fight with Affilate again. Although this time Affilate uses Ultra Rage. Then Galaxion and Memory teleports there, and Affilate attempts to attack Memory, but was forced to keep fighting The Neutral-Sider. Affilate was suppressed using less then 50% of his base power without Ultra Rage, but The Neutral-Sider then entered Galaxion's mind, and showed him dreams of Photohon and Phantoeegee trying to show him that they didn't care about him. He then let Galaxion wake up as he threatened to do the exact same thing with Memory. It was unknown what he had done after that, but later he shot a beam toward Phantoeegee in which Galaxion blocked the attack. The Neutral-Sider began waiting for them thinking that his plan could go insanely right or wrong. Soon Phantoeegee came, and was ordered by Galaxion to attack him. As the fight continued it was pretty clear that The Neutral-Sider had the upper hand against him, and seeing this Memory and Galaxion began helping Phantoeegee. After that The Neutral-Sider was easily losing the fight, so he decided that it was time to power up his Deathly Enrage even further. The Neutral-Sider then asks Galaxion to send his strongest fighter against him in which Galaxion chose Memory to fight The Neutral-Sider. However, Memory was easily beating The Neutral-Sider by herself even with his Deathly Enrage being powered up. In fact she was holding a lot of her attacks back, and was hoping she wasn't hurting The Neutral-Sider. All of a sudden she absorbed The Neutral-Sider's Deathly Enrage, from then none of The Neutral-Sider's attacks could even harm Memory. However, Memory started to hesitate as she thought The Neutral-Sider was running away, and was scared of her. She was also very suppressed. She made a fatal mistake when she attacked The Neutral-Sider, and left her guard down hoping he wasn't hurt. Only for The Neutral-Sider to fire a Death Beam at Memory completely destroying her heart. Luckily, for Memory the Deathly Enrage protected her from dying, and put her into a dormant state instead. The Neutral-Sider started taunting Galaxion saying his emotions get in the way, and that Memory had her death coming to her, and she ultimately killed herself in a way. Galaxion determined not to fall for The Neutral-Sider again ignored his taunts, and began to fight him by himself. Similar to Memory's fight with The Neutral-Sider, Galaxion was easily winning the fight and was actually just toying with him for the majority of the fight. Galaxion then formed a dome around him, and The Neutral-Sider in which Galaxion used a mind attack on The Neutral-Sider. Galaxion said that he doesn't usually use this attack, but The Neutral-Sider was an exception. The Neutral-Sider complimented Galaxion saying it was an interesting attack, but he then trapped Galaxion in his own mind, and soon The Neutral-Sider took control of Galaxion's body. From then he started attacking everyone including the heroes spectating the fight, and Phantoeegee. However, just when it seemed The Neutral-Sider was about to win. Phantoeegee then challenges The Neutral-Sider, and swore for his Galaxion, Memory, and the universe he WILL stop The Neutral-Sider. Phantoeegee starts powering up into some sort of new power he's never previously shown before. Mutk Invasion Season 2 The Outsider and Insider met Mutk however they were attacked by him. So they fought back, and put up a decent fight, but were still forced to fuse. This time they dominated Mutk even in his second form. Nearly killing him in 2 shots, but Mutk redirected the blast right back at The Neutral-Sider defusing them, and they used a portal teleport away. During the heroes final fight with Mutk. The Outsider and Insider teleported there, and assisting the heroes in fighting him. Even killing 1 of Mutk's summoned allies. They decided to fuse again to The Neutral-Sider as Mutk started to go over Kaioken 20x. Although Mutk then defuses The Neutral-Sider, and presumably helped with the final blast that killed Mutk. Lutk Invasion He was first shown that The Outsider and Insider was about to possibly fight a mysterious Weegee. Who has powered up into another form. During their fight with the mysterious Weegee they were losing, but during the fight The Outsider gained an upgraded version of Deathly Enrage called "Perfected Deathly Enrage". He and Insider fused into The Neutral-Sider, and his own Deathly Enrage. However, during that time the mysterious Weegee escaped but Galadad was still there, and challenged them to a fight. In which The Neutral-Sider turns down saying he isn't interested in fighting Galadad, but if he sees him again he will fight and kill him. Later, he along with The Insider, Cyro, and Aurora teleports to the heroes in the fight against Senz. After the fight with Senz he was a part of the second fight with Mutk, Lutk, and Sqeegee. However, even though he was in the fight mostly off screen his partner The Insider gained Deathly Enrage, and fought with MUTK. He hasn't appeared since then, but it is to be assumed he was present during the fight with Sqeegee. Forms Category:Characters Category:Heroes